Complicated Decisions
by Deathangel113
Summary: I love you. These three words can be the hardest to say. For Ino this is true. Especially when she doesn’t know if the one she loves returns her feelings.


******Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no ownership or affiliation to it.**

**_Author's Note: I revised the story to fit the rules of the site. Hopefully it's still good. Enjoy._**

**Summary****: I love you. These three words can be the hardest to say. For Ino this is true. Especially when she doesn't know if the one she loves returns her feelings.**

_

* * *

_

Sasuke, I love you.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Her hands tied her blonde hair back in a matter of seconds. "Perfect." She took a deep breath and left her apartment. Ino paused once she was outside and shielded her eyes from the bright sun. It was a beautiful day and she felt that it was only fitting. Once her eyes adjusted she continued on her way. She walked at an easy pace towards the grounds where Team 7 trained. Today was the day. She made good time reaching the training grounds. As she drew closer she suddenly became nervous. 'Am I really going to do this?' Her thoughts were disrupted when a certain kunoichi approached her angrily.

"What are you doing here Ino Pig?" Sakura demanded.

"What do you think Bill Board Brow?"

Naruto watched the exchange glumly. Of course they would be fighting over Sasuke. He turned to look at the dark Uchiha in question who was ignoring the unfolding scene as always.

"I can't believe you came here to bother Sasuke-kun."

"We need to talk Bill Board Brow."

"Sure, whatever." She turned around and started to walk away. "Why don't you go bother your own team?"

"Sakura…" she growled. Marching forward she grabbed her wrist and started dragging her away.

"What are you doing Ino? Let go of me!"

"We need to talk!" She turned and glared at her.

Something in Ino's eyes stopped any more protesting on her part. With a frown on her face she allowed herself to be led away from the grounds.

- - -

"Yo."

"Why are you so late!" Naruto demanded.

He was about to answer when he noticed that one of his team was missing. "Where's Sakura?"

"Ino took her."

"How strange."

- - -

"What do you want Ino?"

They were in a small clearing deep within the woods. Both women stood on either side of the clearing facing each other.

"I told you I needed to talk." Her stomach was in knots and she couldn't bring herself to look at Sakura. "I have to…"

"Ino…" This wasn't like Ino, she had never acted like this before. She walked over to her and grasped her shoulders. "Ino-chan, what's wrong?"

"It's just…"

"Look, if it's about Sasuke…"

"It's not about Sasuke!" She met Sakura's gaze with her own tear-filled eyes. "I love you."

"What!" Her eyes widened and her arms fell to her sides. She had heard others confess their love to her, Rock Lee being on the top of the list, but never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that Ino would be among them.

Ino's eyes went to the ground. "I've always loved you. After Sasuke left I knew it wasn't him I cared about. I would have told you sooner, but when Sasuke came back we just started fighting again. I know I've been cruel, but I just did it to hide my feelings." She looked up now crying freely. "I just wanted you to know." She smiled and turned away.

She gasped and realized that she had not breathed the entire time that Ino had spoken. "Ino wait." She grabbed her hand, causing her to stop. "I… I don't know what to say Ino."

"Then don't. We can just forget about this."

"No. I mean…" She stepped forward and pressed her lips to Ino's.

"Sakura…"

She blushed and bit her lip. "Sasuke's a jerk." She wiped the tears off of the other's face.

Sensing uncertainty in the action she stepped forward and pressed her lips to Sakura's in a gentle kiss. After a time though she nipped her lips in a request for entrance.

She granted it and met Ino's tongue with her own. Ino's arms wrapped around her waist and she felt their bodies pulled flush together. By the time they broke the kiss they were both gasping for breath.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?"

"All right." Sakura followed Ino's from the clearing and made her way out of the woods with her.

- - -

Ichikura ramen would have been the preferable place to eat and since none of the chuunin they knew were there they were more then happy to sit in the empty shop. No sooner had they started eating than a familiar obnoxious voice reached their ears.

"Sakura!"

"Naruto," she groaned. She shared a less then pleased look with Ino.

"Watcha doing here?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"Eating."

"I can see that." He would have continued talking had a bowl of ramen not been placed in front of him. Immediately he took to loudly slurping his meal.

"I think I lost my appetite," Ino said after witnessing the fox-nin devour over eight bowls of ramen.

"Let's go."

She nodded in agreement to Sakura's suggestion and hastily stood.

"Where ya going?"

"Home," Ino called over her shoulder.

He nodded and returned to her meal.

"Home?" Sakura asked.

"Your apartment or mine?"

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?" she asked with a laugh.

"You haven't said no."

"Eh!" Eh blushed and looked at the ground. "Yours."

Ino smiled and took Sakura's hand.

- - -

Sakura walked into Ino's apartment and was at awe. The Yamanaka's had obviously spared no expense in the furnishing of Ino's apartment; but then again her parents had done the same when she had moved out. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she felt soft kisses on her neck. Maybe she had made the right decision. "So what are you thinking?" She could feel Ino smile against her neck and her hands slipped beneath her shirt.

"What do you think?"

She turned around and pulled her face to hers in a heated kiss.

They kissed each other until neither could breathe and broke the kiss, only to start up where they had left off when they regained their breaths.

Ino pulled her closer and slipped her hands down to the hem of her shirt, but Sakura stopped her.

"Ino wait."

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't want to move so quickly. Okay?"

"Okay."

- - -

"Naruto-san!"

The blonde ninja jumped at the sound of Rock Lee's voice. "What is it?" he asked groggily.

"Are you all right?"

"No."

"The dobe has a hangover," Sasuke said blatantly.

"Why did you get so drunk?"

"I lost a challenge."

"To who?"

"Shikamaru."

Rock Lee shook his head and he could have sworn that he saw Sasuke smile. Knowing he would get little information from the now green in the face fox-nin, he turned to Sasuke. "Do you know where Sakura-chan is?"

"No."

He frowned. For the past month he had seen little of Sakura aside from the one mission he had with her. "Well thank you for your assistance." He turned and ran off to who knows where. 'Where are you Sakura?'

- - -

Sakura awoke uncomfortable and satisfied. She turned over, planning to give Ino a good morning kiss, but the bed was empty. "Ino!" She sat up and glanced around wildly, but her fears were soothed when she heard running water. "Of course she wouldn't leave." She lay back down and closed her eyes. In her mind she replayed the previous night's events, from coming to her now lover's apartment to the consummation that followed. She smiled slightly. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that she would be in this relationship, but she was and she was happy. The water stopped running and she opened her eyes to see Ino starting to get dressed. "Where are you going?"

"The hokage wants to speak with me."

"Oh."

Ino pulled her shirt on and went to the bed. "I'll see you later." With a smile she left the bedroom and the apartment.

- - -

Sakura walked around the village humming happily. Since leaving the apartment she could find little entertain herself. "Naruto! Sasuke!"

Her teammates turned at her call and Naruto waved.

"Where have you been?" Naruto demanded.

"I've been occupied. What are you guys up to?"

"We just finished training. Do you want to grab something to eat with us?"

"Sure." Her eyes widened when she sensed a familiar chakra. "Oh no."

"Sakura-chan!"

"What do you want Lee?"

"I have a question for you…" His eyes widened and he smiled brightly. "Sakura-chan you're glowing."

"What!" She blushed deeply. "There's something wrong with your eyes Lee."

"No, he's right. You're glowing Sakura."

"Ino." She turned as the girl in question wrapped her arms around her neck. "Where did you come from?"

"The hokage. I've been looking for you. I have a mission so I'll be leaving shortly."

"Oh, I see."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I will be your companion or boyfriend if you consent."

"Oh no you don't. If I find out that you laid a single hand on her you're dead."

Lee took several steps back from the now fuming Ino.

"Ino!"

She turned and waved at Shikamaru and Chouji. "I have to go now." She brushed her lips against Sakura's lips before casting Lee a glare and leaving with her team.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, his mouth agape.

Sakura blushed and put a hand to her lips. "I guess its out."


End file.
